Cyndre
| refs2e = | sex = Male | age = | alignment = Lawful evil | patron deity = | languages = Common | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }}Cyndre was a Thayan wizard living in Caer Callidyrr. History Cyndre studied magic in Thay, but left to rule his own empire. After traveling to the west coast, he set his sights on the Moonshae Isles . The previous High King of the Moonshaes and formed a council of 7 mages to serve and adivse him. With his passing the council now served the current High King, Reginald Carrathal. The Council leader, Curmanvyss, invited Cyndre and his disciple Alexei to join the council. Curmanvyss recognized that Cyndre was almost as powerful as he was, and decided to keep a close eye one him . Curmanvyass’s suspicions were correct because within three years, he, and five of his fellow sorcerers were dead. Cyndre and Alexei replaced them with mages of their own choosing and converted those once loyal to Curmanvyass to now follow him. At the same time, Cyndre also formed an uneasy alliance with the Bhaal-worshiping Hobarth. Each thought to use the other to further their own goals, and part of their joint plan was to conquer the Moonshaes discreetly . In 1346, they began to act on their designs. Cyndre began what would become a series of charms on the king, slowly making King Carrathal fully dependant on him before making any decisions. He also convinced the king that many of the local lords or other kings of the Isles were after his crown. Through the king, Cyndre purchased mercenaries, brigands and a troop of ogre soldiers, the Scarlet Guard. Slowly, with this mercenary army, Cyndre and Hobarth began to eliminate the druids of Alaron, since they were the heart and soul of the Isles magical opposition . Some of Cyndre’s other allies included a clan of duergar, to secure the lands beneath Caer Callidyr and Sahuagin . For some of the more delicate murders, Cyndre retained the services of Razfallow, a half-orc assassin trained at the Academy of Stealth in Calimshan. Working through Razfallow, Cyndre eliminated the royal lines of Snowdown and Dynnegall . Cyndre gave Razfallow the task of ending the Kendrick line in Corwell and bringing back the Sword of Cymrych Hugh . Razfallow succeeded in killing the king, but Tristan survived with the timely assistance of his friends . Cyndre, using his enchantments on the King Carrathal again, had Tristan declared a traitor and ordered his arrest , and Darcy O’Roarke , the sister of Hugh O’Roake, a rebel lord, put to death . After the failed assassination, Alexei began to have doubts about Hobarth’s trustworthiness. When Cyndre found out, he had Alexei’s hands mangled and imprisoned in a field of magical silence to prevent spellcasting . Cyndre then sent Kryphon and Doric, two mages from his circle, and Razfallow to search for Tristan and end him . Eventually Tristan and Daryth were able to sneak into the king’s royal chamber and demanded a reason for the assassinations. When the king couldn’t respond, Cyndre entered. After a brief struggle, he defeated two, sparing their life only at the command of the king. He then had them imprisoned . While imprisoned, the king went to interrogate Tristan. During the interrogation, Cyndre once-again charmed the king and had the monarch order Tristan’s execution decreed ]. Cyndre was about to carry-out the order was interrupted by Daryth, who had managed to escape his cell, discover Alexei and find Tristan’s cell. There was a brief stuggle and Daryth managed to wound Cyndre’s hand enough to cause the mage to flee . Cyndre then manipulated the King to order an all-out assault on Doncastle, and Hugh O’Roake, counting on Kryphon and Doric to sabotage the defenses , Cyndre, the High King, and the rest of the circle of wizards accompanied the army. Outside the border of the down, Cyndre summoned a poisonous cloud to kill or chase off any and all hidden sentries and guards among the foliage . Only Robyn’s potent magic was able to minimize the damage. The Scarlet Guard and the rest of the king’s forces made quick work of the town, and the High King wanted to return to the castle to celebrate. Cyndre tried to manipulate the king once again, but in a fit of rage destroyed the king’s mind . He then ordered the army to follow the survivors and destroy them. Eventually the Scarlet Guard cornered Tristan and his army on a rocky beach peninsula. Before the battle could begin, Alexei destroyed the wagon carrying Cyndre’s apprentices . When the battle began in earnest, Cyndre and Alexei fought with Cyndre quickly winning. Robyn then joined the fight against Cyndre, called upon the power of the Earthmother and opened a chasm in the ground that swallowed both Cyndre and Alexei . Reference Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Caer Callidyrr Category:Inhabitants of Alaron Category:Inhabitants of the Moonshae Isles Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Swords Category:Inhabitants of Thay Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants